


Help Me

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please…” John rasped, lightly resting his sweaty forehead against the steel fencing that surrounded Root. “I’ll do anything; just… just help me get him back.” There was a deep, lost and meaningful sorrow in his voice. Steel eyes were downcast and the final words slipped off his tongue. “I can’t… and won’t do this without him Root. Please, help me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ...  
> So, I have this idea that after they lock up Root in the library Finch gets kidnapped. And Reese struggles to find his lover until finally breaking and asking for help from Samantha Groves.   
> The first three chapters will probably be setting up the relationship and scene, maybe even some sex. :>  
> Also, possible Shaw / Root in later chapters, I love those two.

“Good morning, John.” Finch mused with a yawn, slipping into the kitchen in his pajamas. Today it was a mixture of Reese’s white button down, and boxer shorts. The operative silently turned toward his lover and grinned, bending down ever so slightly to give a kiss to Finch’s sleepy frown.

“And good morning to you,” He returned toward the stove, making sure the eggs wouldn’t over cook – they were running late today and wouldn’t have the pleasures of eating at their dinner. But after all, eating in was even better – a slow and private breakfast. “Did you sleep well?” John asked casually, a smirk forming on his face when Finch shifted and leaned up against him with a slight moan as his back popped.

“Of course,” Was the simple and sweet answer, the genius’s fingers skimming up John’s bare chest and tracing a scar over his left pectoral with a gentle and kind grace. They both knew why he’d finally slept so well, and the real reason as to why they were running late. Finch deserved a whole days’ worth of rest after his performance last night. “I’m going to take a shower.” Harold said with half a yawn, letting his body slide away from Reese’s as he ventured back down the hall.

Bear padded around the flat, claws clicking against the hardwood and then the tile of the kitchen as he sat by Reese, tail wagging in hopes of retrieving any treats from the stove. Once John was sure Harold was immersed in the water and busy washing away the traces of their previous love making, the operative let his hand _accidently_ drop a chunk of scrambled eggs into Bears awaiting mouth. “Opps.” Reese announced with a wide smile.

By the time Harold was out of the shower and dressed, John had already made their plates, gotten dressed and cleaned his choice weapon for today – his Sig-Sauer P226R, a gift from Harold. Obviously it was now untraceable; the serial number had been carefully burnt off with a wielders torch of sorts, leaving a smooth shine and perfect rest against his pinky finger. Speaking of which, Reese carefully examined the splinter he’d acquired on that particular finger. It had pushed the small sliver of wood out, and only pink, swollen and irritated skin remained. Not enough to be bothersome.

“Ready to eat?” He stood up from the table and retrieved their plates from the oven stored there to keep the food warm. Finch took a seat and nodded, looking towards Reese with one of his trade mark, toothless grins. When the food was placed before them, and they had said a short, simple and quick Morning Prayer – then dug in. Neither was a greatly religious, they just felt the need to thank and ask forgiveness in their line of work - it’s a true wonder how they’re both still alive.


End file.
